Demon in Human skin
by KingCrumpetz
Summary: When your life is surrounded by darkness and it doesn’t feel like you can escape, there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel. Follow one young boys journey as he tries to find his light.


"My legs! I can't feel my legs!"

"My arm! I think it's snapped!"

The cries. The screams for mercy. I'd feel sorrow for them, but I don't know how. I'd let them go, but that isn't an option for someone like me. To anyone else, I'd be a torturer, the worst kind of scum, for me, it was staying alive. Nutritional.

Reaching my hand forward, I tapped the man with the broken legs on the forehead. I watched as the life left his eyes, as they turned dark and distant. I felt his emotions sweep through me like a film, scene after scene of his achievements, let downs and efforts. I'd feel bad, but I don't know how.

The girl with the snapped arm just watched me, silent now. Tear tracks dribbling down her face, she was lost for words, I could tell. She feared me, I could smell it. So I reached my hand back after a couple of seconds, that's how long it takes me to watch an entire lifetime, and reached the same finger I used on the man to her. She didn't move, the fear had locked her in place.

I'd say sorry to the girl -as my finger tapped her head the film of her life reeling through my brain - but I wouldn't mean it. Empathy was lost on me, I was too apathetic from this. It was torture, but I grew cold to it long ago.

My story started 11 years ago when I was 4. A world riddled with super powers called, 'quirks'. How the name made me physically sick. How quirks were resided as super powers. When I'm stuck with this. Quirks allowed people to do right what couldn't be done before. Save people easier, fight villains- save the world. A world riddled with super powers and super evils - that was the society I was born into, whilst also being the very society I didn't fit into.

At 4 years old, my mother took me to the doctors, it was a generic quirk test, the kind this society uses to distinguish the children with quirks and the children without quirks, the 'quirkless' as they were called. A simple X-ray exam on your foot to check if your pinky had an extra joint. The only basis they had was that the extra joint meant a quirk. My scan came back negative, no extra joint.

The whole concept was silly, but my 4 year old brain couldn't take it. I sobbed. I cried into my mothers arms, cried into my pillow after leaving the doctors. My dream, goal, ambition, was to become the greatest hero. All I am now is a nobody.

It wasn't until I was 6, that I discovered I had a quirk... well. Discovered is the wrong word. My primary educational life after 4 was horrendous. Bullied, beaten up by a boy called bakugo and his friends, for being quirkless. The only emotion I feel is anger towards that boy. He sent me down this spiral, that robbed me of everything. 2 years of bullying, 2 years of being beaten up, and I snapped. My mother picked me up from school, we went home, she commented on how I was quiet. I snapped at her, telling her to mind her own business. It was then that I felt it, or smelt it more like. She had a tiny bit of something leave her body. I know it was fear now, but at 6 years of age, I wasn't Sure. That's when I turned hungry from the smell, it drove me insane! Something in my head was telling me to sate it, to touch her head with my finger, so I did; I did as the voice in my head told me to do. From then, she's never moved from her hospital bed, just stares out the window all day.

Quiet a horrible thought really, that I put my own mother in the hospital. But when your quirk manifests and it robs you of every emotion other than anger and hate, you don't have a choice but to switch off. How ironic really, that my goal from such a young age was to be a hero. Ironic because they goal has never changed. My ambition stays the same, I just don't know how I'm going to achieve it. Can't comprehend the affects this will have.

The girl with the broken arm slid down the wall, I was finished with her. An interesting quirk she had. Matt-touch, she called it. She could transform her body into any material that she touched, interesting how I snapped her arm. The man I touched before, a weak quirk, but not useless. Hyper-focus. A quirk that allows you you focus intensely to the point of allowing your brain to be photo-graphic. Very interesting quirks with good versatility, they both put them to good use during their lives. Something I had now robbed them off, not intentionally, mind you, but robbed never less.

Despite my life as it is now, I still want to be a hero. I've already passed criteria to go to the hero exam at U.A Academy, the exams are easy. My registered quick is telekinesis, the first quirk I ever stole, the quirk from my mother. I just think it's rather ghoulish of me to want to be a hero despite the atrocities I've caused people.

I could hear people enter the building I was in. Activating a different quirk, I allowed light to bend around me, turning me invisible. A very versatile quirk, one that has seen me through thick and thin. I wait against the opposite wall to the one that I left the two on as two hero's, a new hero called Kamui Woods and another hero, one with long dark hair and goggles on with a scarf wrapped round his neck. It's easier to stay and wait, than to rush off, they won't find me here anyway.

"Another two victims huh, eraserhead?" Kamui Woods questions to his current partner.

"It seems that way, doesn't it. The Reaper has got another two." The dark haired man says, his eyes surveying the room for clues, none that he'd find. I didn't leave any. I watched as Kamui Woods bent down to feel their pulse. Both unresponsive to his touch, staring at nothing.

"They're both still alive. It was definitely him." He said as he activated his quirk, lightly wrapping branches around them and carrying them to the door. "I'll get these two to the ambulance outside, you staying to search?" He asked eraserhead.

"Yes, I'll catch up in a minute."

I watched as his eyes surveyed the room, looking for all or anything to go off. His eyes landed on where my location was, he stood staring for a few seconds before shaking his head and also leaving, muttering about informing police about the scene and The Reaper.

That was the name they gave me, The Reaper. How fitting for what I have to do to stay alive. I am a Reaper, the worst kind. If one was too look hard enough, they'd see the light be diffracted from my location, but as it stands, when it's pitch black and someone relies on their eyes too much, then you have no chance of spotting me. I stood where I was for 5 minutes after the heroes left, finally allowing myself to move from the wall to a window. I put my hand on the window and allowed the glass to shatter as if it was physically punched. The noise would surely set the heroes into high alert, probably running back to this room as I monologue. But by the time they get here, I'd be long gone. I allowed darkness to coalesce around my back, taking the form of wings, before I launched myself out the window at speed, quickly gaining height before disappearing in the night sky.

My life, as it stands, is terrible. It's not much of a life but rather than a sad excuse for living. I'm too selfish to die, too selfish to end it all, but not strong enough to manage my hunger just yet. I've had a long time to control it, harness it, but when it gets too much. It's impossible to sate. I lose all function of my brain, my motor and turn into a monster. The days where they happen, are the days i truly am I villain.

This is my story. This is my life. They always say darkness can't bathe in the light.

——

"Izuku, can you answer the math question on the board please?" A voice permeated the room, no sound of the room as the words echoed. A young boy with green hair and freckles sat at his desk straightens up, his eyes leaving the notebook he was currently writing in to face the front of the room.

His eyes scanned the board, looking over the simple math question he already knew he answer to, simple trajectory of where a fire quirk would land if it was launched at 45 degrees from the mouth.

"It would land 300 yards in the direction it was shot from, sensei." The boy answered, his voice soft and timid, not belaying his age of 15. He was short, for his age, his messy mop of green hair sticking out in every direction. His eyes, the only part of him that was empty, no emotion whirling through them.

The teacher nodded his head, the answer of course correct, "well done izuku," he praised the boy. The other children in the class looking over to the boy that answered the question. He smiled sheepishly, ducking his head to shy away from the attention. The boy in front of his desk, blonde hair sticking out every which way scoffed as little explosions come from his hand on his desk.

The bell rang not long after to signify the end of the lesson, and coincidently, the end of the school day. The teacher piped up as the children were starting to pack away, "katsuki, you're enrolling into U.A high school aren't you?" The young blonde with hair pointing in every direction stood up on his stool as the rest of the children in the class stared at him in wonder.

"You're damn right you extra's, I'm going to be the motherfucking number 1 hero!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, the teacher's reprimand on his use of foul language falling onto deaf ears as the children cheered.

"Katsuki, stop the foul language now! I've told you countless times!" The teacher started before sighing, "Midorya..." the green haired boy with freckles lifted his head from his little notebook as his name was said by the teacher, "you're always applying aren't you?" The tone used was enough to convey that the teacher didn't believe he would make it through the entrance exam.

Nodding his head quickly and hoping no one heard what was being said, but with how silent the class went, he Found it harder and harder to believe his own lies. Katsuki, the boy still stood on his stool turned his eyes to the green haired Midoriya, his eyes conveying an anger that the young boy was used to.

Despite the anger directed towards him, the blonde haired boy didn't say anything, deciding to not give in to his impulsive ways. The green haired boy was a lonely recluse anyway, his eyes always looked dead. He never did make friends.

"Sit down Katsuki." The teacher reprimanded. Having enough of the sand haired boy's outbursts, which the boy begrudgingly followed, "this is the last time I'll see you all now, so I wish you the best on all your future prospects." The teacher stated as he dismissed the class. Everyone grabbing their bags and heading for the exit. What followed was everyone giving a wide birth to the Green-haired boy as to not get close, something about him was just creepy.

It was no surprise to Izuku that the other kids were avoiding him like a plague. He'd been commented on about his appearance multiple times. Hair the colour of broccoli. A physique that looked malnourished. A size that belittled his age. Eyes so empty that he looked dead and skin so pale he belonged in a morgue. He'd heard all this and more, no amount of smiling ever seemed to ease the other kids. Since an incident in his childhood, even Katsuki gave him a wide birth, preferring to insult him verbally than physically anymore.

Sighing to himself, the boy grabbed his bag as he packed everything away and headed for the classroom door, intent to make the long trip home. As soon as he walked from the classroom he started to think, the ideas of what to have for dinner, what hero's quirk he might find on the news to add to his book, whether all-might will make an appearance. All these thoughts and ideas, coupled with two-hundred more showed just how his brain functioned.

Walking through an underpass on his journey home, the boy commented to himself, 'not long left now and I can make myself some ramen noddles,' the only food he could really afford at the current moment with his limited allowance. Unbeknown to the boy, who was caught in his musings, was that a gutter manhole was being precariously moved from its spot a few feet behind him and a green, liquid sludge moving from it.

It also wasn't until the young boy heard a voice that didn't belong in the underpass, did he finally turn around. His eyes never changing from the emotionless husks they were, even his body didn't tremble at the sight, as before the boys very eyes stood a 6...no 7 foot sludge monster with two massive, beady eyes and a massive mouth with no lips showing all kinds of teeth.

"You'll have to do!" The sludge shouted, his eyes zeroing in on the boy before him, "I just need you to stay still and act as my cover before all-might gets here!" The monster grinned savagely. His impossible wide mouth getting wider by the second until he launched himself at the unmoving boy.

In the sludge monsters defence, he thought it was just a normal kid. In his defence, he didn't expect resistance. Which was why he was so shocked, and positively terrified, when he got within 2 feet of the boy. The first thing the monster noticed was the dark black, aura

-like substance that seemed to emanate from the kid making a monster with two horns and bright white eyes appear behind him. Nor was he prepared to see his death flash before his very eyes, even if the boys eyes hadn't changed, the monster saw it like a film reel, him being splattered against the side of the wall, dead.

It was with the hastiest of movements that the monster stopped his assault and shot as far back as the underpass would let him without being seen by civilians or heroes.

"W-what the hell are you!" The monster screamed, he needed to know, the boy was immensely powerful, undeniably strong and down right FUCKING TERRIFYING! He had to know, had to find the secret. Screw trying to take over the kids body, fight or flight had kicked in and now he just wanted away. Wanted to be far gone from the boy's presence.

The boy in question, Izuku Midorya, simpled stared at the beast. Watched as he shot backwards in an attempt to find some distance, any sort of cover. He heard the question and that's when the voices in his head sprang to life. Questioning him, begging for the boy to reply. He tried to shake his head, rid the sound from his conscious. But it wasn't to be.

The boy grinned, an evil, disgusting grin. His eyes shooting to life with raw, unadulterated power. The beast opposite him had awoken a being of godly importance, a demon of sadistic worth. It was a heavy heart that sunk in the sludge monster, no one had to tell him, dangerous, was the only word flying through his head.

"You're a sheep... in a wolf's skin..." the boy started, his grin never letting up, his eyes taking on an amber undertone from their usual emerald green, he raised his arm, fingers splayed out as they pointed towards the monster on the opposite side to him. He saw the unmistaken perspiration form on the sludge monsters body, how that was even possible, the boy didn't know. "I'm a demon... in a human's body," Was all he said to finish, "good night." The boy started.

Once again, in the sludge monsters defence, there was nothing he could have done. He blinked when he really shouldn't have.

Izuku stared, the amber undertone leaving his eyes as the grin he was sporting faded back to its usual monotonous expression. It almost seemed like the boy had come back to his senses as his eyes widened marginally, unprecedentedly against his character as he saw what lay in-front of him.

The green smile was slapped and pressed against the wall of the underpass, the two eye balls... one eye ball lay on the ground, separate from the rest of the sludge. The mouth missing entirely and no conscious movement from the monster. He was dead. The boy realised, starting to hyperventilate as the thought washed over him.

"Not again, not again..." he mumbled off, his breathing becoming harder and faster as he grabbed his temples with his hands, "no! Not again!" The green haired boy screamed as he ran off, water droplets hitting the floor in his wake.

——-

It was a gruesome scene that all-might arrived at from the man hole cover at the underpass. Very gruesome indeed.

Said man was an imposing figure, standing easily at over 6ft with his golden hair slicked back, 2 prongs of hair pointing up at the front. His usual grin that was he was known for missing. His massively bulky body and impressive muscles slumped slightly as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. He'd been chasing this slime criminal for about 10 minutes. It was an elusive criminal, but he'd fought worse.

A slight tapping at his flip phone and the call was Made, the slight ringing tone answered after a couple of seconds.

"Hello..." all night started the conversation, his blue eyes staring at the carnage in front of him, "yes I've found the smile villain..." some words were said from the other line, "no I can't bring him in, we need the police down to my location, I'm at the underpass on the way to the train station," he said finally, waiting for the response from the other end of the phone, "there seems to have been an incident, the villain is dead." He finished. His voice turning grim at the end. The voice on the other end said a few more words before they both hung up.

All-might stood still, never taking his eyes from the body of the sludge villain. No one deserved to go out like this, especially for the crime he had committed.

"You can't save everyone..." All-Might muttered to himself, "even when we really want to." He finished resolutely.

So let me know what you think. Love it, hate it, review it, critique it. Whatever floats tote boat, whatever makes you happy. I'm just trying to write a story with a plot and idea that I think could be good. Please let me know! It's not very long but it's just supposed to be a prologue into the story, I've tried to add some different dynamics by not having the sludge villain and Bakugo scene while also not having the One-For-All scene to see how it would play out into future events.


End file.
